


Tell Me Why

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [59]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House wants some answers from Cameron about their affair. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Her blond hair spilled across her face and his shoulder as she lowered herself to his chest, spent and satisfied. At least, as far as he could tell. He stroked a hand over her back, thinking idly to himself. Those internal thoughts became external a moment later: "Why are you sleeping with me if your marriage is doing as well as you say?"

A long tired sigh slid from her lips. "You'd rather I not be sleeping with you?"

"Didn't say that. Just, if you're happily married, why're you here?"

"Same reason Stacy slept with you when she was happily married."

He grunted. "She wasn't," he said flatly.

Cameron shrugged against his shoulder and pressed her lips to his throat.

He arched an eyebrow. "You're _not_ happily married?"

"What do you think?" she asked tiredly.

"That you're defensive and I still don't get it."

She pushed the hair from her face and propped herself on an elbow over him. "What don't you get? My marriage isn't as satisfying as I'd like, so I'm fucking you on the side. And since you don't seem to be objecting, I figured there wasn't a problem."

All that righteous indignation of hers and he was thinking she had aimed it in the wrong direction. "Why are you yelling at me? I didn't ruin your marriage. In fact, the better question is, why aren't you and your morals working to fix your marriage and make it work?"

Angrily, she growled at him, "Who says I'm not?" She pushed up to her knees, hovering over him. She was the only person he knew who could look dangerous and angry naked.

"Cameron, you're fucking your former boss instead of your husband."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not trying to fix my marriage."

"So, what does it mean?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"It means that I need something that he's not giving me, but you are. If it's a problem for you, we can stop."

Fuck if she wasn't sexy when she was angry. He could feel himself growing hard just watching her face turn red. Stacy used to do that too – get him hard when she was angry. Make-up sex was amazing.

"It's not a problem," he snarled at her and grabbed her hips to drag her over his lap and draw her down onto his cock. "Not a problem at all."


End file.
